


Gangbanged by Shiros

by Nary



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bukkake, Clones, Comeplay, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Frottage, Gangbang, Keith's Birthday Week 2017, M/M, Moresomes, Oral Sex, Orgy, Shiro (Voltron) Has a Clone, Sloppy Seconds, Spitroasting, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 05:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12474128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: Really, with that title, you expect a summary too? We both know what this is.





	Gangbanged by Shiros

"Where are you taking me?" Keith asked. Shiro held onto his hand, leading him blindfolded, so he wasn't worried, but he was definitely curious. 

"It's a surprise," was all Shiro would tell him. "A birthday present."

At last they arrived at their destination. The room was warm and there was a murmur of voices that stopped as they entered. "Can I take the blindfold off now?" asked Keith.

"Mmhmm, for now," Shiro agreed, and helped him to untie it. 

Keith looked around in dawning wonder. There were a dozen other Shiros there, or rather, his clones and doubles - Kuron, all the other ones they'd rescued and a few more they'd picked up along the way. Even Sven was there, giving his usual wave and "Yoo hoo!" 

"How did you-" Keith began, but Shiro stopped his lips with a kiss and he lost his train of thought. 

"You can ask questions later," Shiro told him when they drew back. "Right now, we're here for you. Everyone wants their chance to fuck you, after all," he added with a smile.

Keith blushed so deeply he thought he might spontaneously combust. Shiro - his Shiro - led him over to the center of the room and soon he was surrounded by a crowd of eager men, all mirror images of his lover, who were kissing him, stroking his hair, and helping him (and one another) to get undressed. 

When he looked closely, he could notice the slight differences between them - some with longer or shorter hair, with or without the shock of white, a vast assortment of different scars, a few who still had both arms. But they were all so beautiful, and it was clear that they all wanted him. He had no idea how Shiro had arranged all of this, but just at that moment he didn't care. 

Soon they had him naked, hands of flesh and metal running over his bare skin, so hot he felt almost feverish. Every direction he turned there was another mouth waiting to kiss him, another muscular body impatient for his touch. His cock was aching with arousal but never lacking for attention - whenever someone let go of it, another was immediately there to pick up where he'd left off.

"Oh, fuck me!" Keith begged, not caring who he was talking to, only knowing, with a stubborn sense of horny determination, that he was going to have all of them before he was done.

One of them picked him up and carried him to the bed, laying him down with his head in another Shiro's lap. Keith squirmed and spread his legs, desperate for more. A pair of metal fingers slicked with lube stroked his asshole, while other clones gathered around him, waiting their turn. Keith reached out and grasped any dicks he could reach, fondling their thick shafts. "There's so many of you," he moaned, and several of them laughed. 

"That's kind of the point, yeah," his own Shiro said, stroking his hair back from his brow. Keith looked up, smiling - he hadn't even realized whose lap he was lying in, with so many near-identical copies surrounding him. "I hope you like it," he said softly.

"I love it," Keith told him, even as he spread his thighs wider for whoever was working open his ass to add another finger. He moaned, but he knew he'd be feeling even fuller soon. 

"He's ready," Shiro told the others. He knew his boyfriend's signals and could tell he wouldn't be able to wait much longer. He helped Keith draw his legs up, holding him ready and open, and one of the clones slid into his freshly-fingered ass. Keith whimpered and gasped as he was impaled on the first of many Shiro-cocks. 

He took each one as they came, some fucking him hard and rough, others more gently. After the first couple had blown their loads inside him, Keith felt their come oozing out with each new thrust, only to be topped up again by another hot burst of jizz from the next in line. "Ohh, fill my shithole," he begged, too far gone to be shy, "come inside me so I'm all sloppy and wet..." 

One of them - Sven, he thought, although he was finding it harder to focus on the details that distinguished them - settled in beside him, stretching as he laid down and began to stroke Keith's cock. It didn't take long before Keith dissolved into incoherent moans, his hips jerking uncontrollably, and he sprayed a thick load across his hand and all over his belly, where it mingled with the smears of come from several others. 

"You're doing so well," Shiro told him, bending down to kiss his forehead. "Can you take some more?"

Keith nodded desperately. His own orgasm had barely taken the edge off, and he knew there were still at least six or seven Shiros to go - he'd lost count, but he didn't think he was even half finished yet. "I need more, fuck, keep rawing me, just let me roll over," he begged. His legs were aching with the strain, and he hoped he'd be able to hold up better on all fours.

Several of the clones on either side helped Keith to roll over, his thighs trembling slightly. He realized he was also facing someone's cock now - not his own Shiro's, who had moved aside, but it didn't matter. Keith licked his lips, reaching for it so that he could take it in his mouth, even as someone he couldn't see set up a renewed assault on his throbbing ass. It sounded so wet it was obscene, and Keith could feel a fresh wave of come roll down his thighs with each stroke. He swallowed the dick in front of him, gulping it down so far he almost choked, full of Shiros from both sides.

"Do you think he can take it?" he heard one of them ask, but Keith wasn't about to quit now. He rocked back against whoever was currently buried in his ass, doing his best to grip him tight even though he felt looser than ever before. The groan he heard in return spurred him on to more vigorous fucking, a renewed burst of energy. The sudden flood of come down his throat only served to encourage him further. He swallowed as much as he could, though some dripped out onto his chin, then drew back with a moan and looked around for more. Fortunately there were plenty of candidates waiting for his attention. 

Keith's cock was stiff again, hanging hard and hot beneath him. He was full of Shiro from every side. He felt overflowing, over-stimulated, and out of control. It was a thrilling sensation, like falling but knowing that Shiro - any Shiro - would be there to catch him.

Whoever was currently in his ass slid out of it with a groan and another gush of come. Keith was coated in it, wet and sticky from the waist down. His ass felt so loose, like he could take a Galra cruiser and still not feel full. Then his Shiro was there, drawing him closer, and Keith clung to him tightly. "I have one more present for you," he murmured. "Are you sure you can handle it?" 

"I think so," Keith said, "but you might have to hold me up." 

Shiro smiled. "Perfect." He beckoned for Kuron to join them, and he circled around to embrace Keith from behind, so that they had him firmly sandwiched between them. Keith moaned, guessing what would come next, as they positioned him perfectly, lifting him up just enough so that they could both ease their way into his fuck-stretched hole. It was unbelievable, more than he could have thought he could take before tonight, their perfectly-matched cocks sliding into him in unison. He leaned his head back against Kuron and Shiro took the opportunity to lick his throat, running his tongue up a trail of sweat to its source.

Keith's cock was pressed against Shiro's stomach, rubbing along him with each thrust until it felt raw and aching. He whined, pleading for relief, and was rewarded by Sven dripping a stream of lube down Shiro's chest with a playful smile. It trickled slowly down until finally it reached Keith's dick, giving him something slick to thrust against even as his ass was being reamed more thoroughly than he could have imagined. It was clear Shiro and Kuron were gettting close too, by the ragged breathing and unsteady thrusts - no longer quite perfectly matched, just _almost_ , just enough that he could feel the difference between them. Keith's breath caught in his throat as he shuddered, pinned between them, supported by them, and he came with a hoarse sigh rather than a scream. Their orgasms followed swiftly on his, and when they finally laid him down, Keith lay there in a come-drenched puddle, shivering as the sweat cooled on his skin.

"Everyone, keep him warm," Sven said, and he was soon nestled in the center of a pile of adoring men, utterly drained and completely content. "Happy birthday, baby," his own Shiro whispered against his ear, holding him close.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
